This invention relates generally to a system for selectively disrupting communications and more specifically to a method and system for disrupting voice modulated radio communications commonly known as the telephone.
The radio telephone conveys intelligence by virtue of the phonetic content of the speaker's voice. In disrupting such communication, experience has shown that a substantial problem arises where the disruption is desired to appear as originating from natural causes. Complete disruption would cause those attempting to communicate to automatically take counter measures as, for example, to switch to a prearranged alternate channel. Selective disrupting, if it can be made to look natural, will allow the parties to communicate but will not allow the transmission of intelligible information while at the same time not being severe enough to cause the parties to automatically switch to an alternate channel or take effective countermeasures. Where the signal is voice modulated it is difficult to substitute a disrupting signal without having it immediately reorganized as an attempt to break up the transmission; however, where the speaker's voice is utilized to provide the disrupting signal, it is less likely to be recognized as an attempt to deliberately interrupt the communication.
In addition to providing a source of natural appearing electromagnetic radiation for disrupting communication it is very desirable in many instances to be able to recover the original intelligence from the disrupted signals. Generally, communications jamming systems presently in existence lose the originally transmitted signal with no means for recovering the intelligence that was attempted to be communicated. This intelligence may be of great importance during times of national crises and the ability to recover this information may provide persons in positions of authority with a better insight as to an actual situation and thus the ability to make a more informed decision on matters of particular importance.